The Chef
by Storyteller54
Summary: Nicole Watterson Has enterd the Elmore National Cooking Contest. With the Help of Her Family, freinds and a interesting Girl. Can she achive her goal? or get lose and get sobotaged by a new enemey. find out in. The Chef.


Nicole stands in the kitchen cooking up different variety of foods while looking in the cook book. "Ok all I need to do is mix this with that to get this flavor" Nicole said to herself while getting a big spoon and starts stirring the soup.

"YO NICOLE WHAT"S UP KITTY MAMA!?" Marcus said popping at the kitchen window. Nicole jumped out of instinct and whacked Marcus in the head with the cooking spoon making him fall back. "OW! JEEZ NICOLE!" Marcus said rubbing his head.

"Ugh! Well that's what you get for scaring me!" Nicole said putting her hands on her hips.

Marcus stood up and looked in the kitchen seeing all the foods she cooked.

"Whoa Nicole this is big, did gumball finally get an A on his report card?" Marcus said.

"No, but this is why" Nicole responded about to take out of piece of paper.

"WHOA MOM!" Gumball said running to the kitchen looking at all of the food. Darwin came running in drooling. "SO GOOD LOOKING!" Darwin said ready to eat while getting a plate.

"Now wait everyone" Nicole said trying to get everyone's attention. "FOOD!" Richard said coming in the kitchen getting the pot. Nicole clinched her fist and took the spoon whacking everyone on the head with the silver spoon.

Everyone fell on their butts holding their heads. "NOW LISTEN!" Nicole said calming down as she took out piece of paper that reads. "Elmore National Cooking Contest" "your entering a cooking contest mom?" Gumball said standing up. "Yes I am" Nicole said smiling. "I never thought I'd see you enter a contest Nicole" Marcus said reading the paper. "Well it's about time I do something I never done before" Nicole said leaning on the counter.

Anise takes the book and reads threw it. "These are some pretty advanced foods mom" Anise said looking at them. Gumball looks also. "Mom you never cooked anything like his before" Gumball said looking up at her.

"Well I can start" Nicole said getting some of the soup she cooked. "What kind of soup is that?" Richard said looking in the pot. "It's a type of Japanese soup I made" Nicole said about to take a sip.

Marcus got the ladle and took a sip then his face turned green."Uhhhh…" Marcus groaned. Nicole turned around. "Are you ok Marcus?" Nicole asked. Marcus nodded slowly.

Gumball then gets a bowl and took a sip then his face turned green. "Uhh…mom, you sure you made this right?" Gumball asks in puking tone.

Nicole looks a gumball with a confused and angry look. "Ofcorse I made it right, I followed the instructions like the book said" Nicole said putting her hips on her waist.

Anise picked up the book and looked at the recipe. "Do you have the right recipes in the soup" Anise asked looking up at Nicole. "Ofcorse I do!" Nicole said with an angry tone.

"You sure your not trying to kill me?" Marcus said sarcastically slowing hanging on to the window opening. Nicole glares at Marcus then punches him out the window.

"Mom if you're going to make great food for the Elmore national cooking contest, you got to make the food you got to have the right stuff" Darwin said crossing his arms. "I DO HAVE EVERYTHING" Nicole shouted. "Hmm…did you put the dashi in?" anise asked.

"Ummm…you see I didn't have that…so I just put some stuff I had form the kitchen" Nicole responded then chuckles nervously. "I see, so what about the miso soup?" anise asked.

"Ummm…I didn't have that either, so I used something else" Nicole said with a nervous grin. Anise looks at Nicole raising an eyebrow. "OK! I didn't have anything they had so I used what I had in the kitchen!" Nicole said crossing here arms.

"Did you also use toilet water?" Marcus said lying on the ground in the back yard. Nicole empty's the pot of soup and throws the pot at Marcus. "OW!" Marcus shouted.

"Mom if you're going to enter a cooking contest you have to know how to make other foods besides regular stuff you always" Anise Said looking up at her. "well this is something new for me, you know i never made these types of fancy foods" Nicole said cleaning some dishes.

"true, well there's always time for a start" Gumball said looking at her. Nicole smiles and looked at gumball. "yup, i can also learn how to make that other dish that was some reason so hard for me to get right" Nicole said taping fer finger on her chin.

Marcus struggles to get back up to the window and lays his head in the opening. "Be careful with the judges" Marcus said looking at Nicole. "Those judges are really picky about the food" Marcus said trying to climb in trough the window

Nicole rubs her chin and looks at the soup she made slowly going in the drain. "what about the competition" Nicole said looking at anise and Marcus.

"well its a national cooking contest, there are going to be some crazy cookers there" Marcus said finally getting into the kitchen. "Yeah, like those cooks in a Billionaires party" Darwin said looking at Nicole "Yeah, they cook pretty advanced food" Gumball responded. "Well" Nicole said Drying off her hands and taking off her apron.

"its about time they tasted something different" Nicole said smiling widely. Everyone in the kitchen smiled widely. "You Can do it mom!" Darwin said Smiling. "WIPE OUT THE COMPETITION" Gumball shouted. Nicole watterson smiled as she began to practice for the cook off.

**I read over this story and if your new to it, its changed. so anyway please reivew **


End file.
